Long Sleeves
by RosaleeLeader
Summary: Wally hid more underneath his sleeves than he'd care to admit and he hid it from everyone, nobody knew. Not the men he considered his fathers, Flash and Batman, his crush/best friend, Robin, or his older brother, Roy. And he hid it well...until one day someone found out. Probably OOCness, Artemis bashing, KF/Rob, rated T for past child abuse and self-harm, don't like it don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**This is my first fanfic so please be nice when you criticize me and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome and share your thoughts! And I swear I will finish this story if it kills me, I hate it when people discontinue, it makes me sad...so many good stories gone to waste*dies a little inside***

 _lineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslielineslineslineslineslinesl_

WARNING: MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE AND SELF-HARM

DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED YOUNG JUSTICE WALLY WOULDN'T HAVE DIED!

 _lineslineslineslinesilneslineslineslineslineslnieslienslienslienslienslienslienslienslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslinelsineslineslienslienslineslineslineslineslienslienslienslin_

Wally sighed.

The team decided to go on a 'Team Bonding vacation' in Florida. It was all Megan's idea really, and she was too sweet and innocent to say no to. Especially when she had tears in her eyes.

He had thought he was safe at first but _nooo_ , of all people _Artemis_ saw his discomfort and readily agreed, swaying the rest of the team. Which lead him to the predicament he currently found himself in.

He sighed again and looked at his arms in the mirror. They were awfully scarred up. Sometimes he wished he wasn't so tan because they wouldn't stick out so much, but what can you do? They stuck out like a crying child at a circus.

The pale lines raced up and down his arms, sure he wasn't proud of them but at least he accepted them and moved on.

He healed, he didn't do _that_ anymore and he didn't need people treating him like at any moment he could snap. He didn't need them to take anything sharp from the rooms or mind their words around him. He just wanted to be treated normally.

The scars were from a dark time, when his father would beat him and his mother would turn away completely brainwashed.

But then Barry saved him. Helped him build his confidence and become a hero. If someone were to ask Wally why he became a hero he would probably say something like "It's in the family business!" or "I couldn't stay away from the damsels in distress." But that wasn't true. It was just so much lighter than the truth.

He wanted to be like Barry, his father, the only person who heard his silent cries for help, the man who saved him when no one else would. When no one else could.

He wanted to give others the same chance.

And that was the truth.

He sighed – yet again – and continued getting lost in his thoughts until he heard a shrill voice from the, now open, bathroom door.

"WHAT ARE THOSE?!"

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"Let me be clear. You failed. Miserably. It seems that even though you share a mind link you still cannot coordinate your attacks. You need to improve on teamwork. And to be a team you must have trust."

They had just gotten back from a mission, and a rather rough one at that. The team was only supposed to do a quick observe and report on a drug ring and somehow managed to screw it up and the bad guys got away, something that seemed to be happening a lot lately. And that's what led to them getting _lectured_ on _teamwork_ by _Batman!_

Wally was internally cracking up. He was sooo incredibly happy that he was **not** Kaldur right now. That would suck. Speaking of…

"We apologize, Batman. But how can we improve?"

Before Batman could open his grouchy mouth a voice squealed way too high to be humanly possible.

"OOOHH! What about a team vacation? We could go to the beach and sight see and shop and –"

"Alright Megan," Robin interrupted, "how about we put it to a team vote?"

Wally began to squirm, of course he loved the beach – who didn't?- but that meant rolling up his sleeves. Robin knew of his other scars and so did Flash and Batman…but…nobody knew of the scars on his arms. I mean _nobody_.

"I think it's a great idea." Artemis said in her usual scrubby voice after seeing Wally's discomfort.

 _Bitch._

"I, too, believe that this could be beneficial to our team."

Superboy just let out a grunt so I guess he was in.

"Alright, looks like we're going to the beach!" Robin started doing whatever he does on his little wrist computer, probably starting to plan the 'vacation'. The only thing Wally would be doing is worrying that the concealer on his arms will wash off.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a voice yelling his name until he got slapped upside the head, "HEY KID OBLIVIOUS! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Huh, what?" Wally started, and turned around to face a sassy looking Robin.

"I _said_ what do _you_ think about the trip?"

"Oh – uh…" Wally looked around, "I think it's great! Yeah, team bonding! Always ready for some bonding with you…Megalicious!"

Artemis sighed while the others just put their heads in their hands. But the truth is, he didn't really care for dating Megan…or Artemis…or Zatanna for that matter, he only had eyes for a Boy Wonder who was, GOD HELP US, currently narrowing his eyes at him. Crap. He must've been reacting worse than he thought.

Megan ran off to start planning their oh so perfect family vacation and the others followed her into the kitchen and living room area.

Wally slightly smiled in relief, "Hey, wait up! You have to save so-oomph!"

"We _will_ be talking about this later." His current crush whispered in his ear. Even though he was nervous out of his mind, Wally couldn't fight back the blush dusting his cheeks at Robin being so close.

Wally held up his hands in a hopingly placating manner, Dick didn't like Wally lying…to him at least, he couldn't care less about the others. "Y-yeah! Sure bro, anything for you!"

Robin watched Wally speed off into the kitchen, something was up with **his** Wally. And he was going to find out what.

But for now he'd let him eat.

Might as well try and scare him, too. Robin let out his signature laugh as he disappeared into the shadows.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"Whatever Arty Farty you're just jealous that sweet cheeks over there has a first-class pass to the Wall-man." Man, Wally hated having to act like a mindless flirt. He was pretty sure that Dick and Roy figured that out but…they didn't quite know the _extent_ of what he was hiding.

"Shut it, Kid Worthless. You're no help to the team anyways, you aren't even in the same RANGE of speed as The Flash! We don't need you on this team so why don't you just go to your room where you belong instead of flirting with the niece of a _founding member_ of the league?"

Robin stiffened in the shafts at the look of remembrance that flashed through Wally's eyes, he knew that the archer had a crush on the speedster but this was taking it too far.

But he stopped dead cold at the speedsters next words, "I guess I'm not much of a help, am I?" and sped off to his room while Artemis and the others stared in shock. Then Robin lost his temper, a rare thing for a member of the bat family but _hey_ , she insulted his sensitive, caring, loving, and brave speedster.

"Artemis, perhaps that was taking it too far. You should go apologize, we leave soon for the team building vacation and having this incident looming over our heads will defeat the purpose." But, however professional he sounded, Kaldur couldn't mask the concern in his voice for the heart of the team…the Flash Family just had that effect on people.

Artemis shook off the shock and growing guilt off her actions, "No. He needs to get that he has to be more serious on missions! Do you not remember how many missions were failed because OF HIM!?"

Robin had had enough of her constant comments at Wally's sake. Sure they were just born out of masking a crush but he was sick of it, for someone who was trained by her crazy assassin father she had **no** idea how to read people.

The others had an excuse, they were either not from earth or born last year, **literally**! But it was easy for others to see that this façade was just that, a façade! He would've expected someone who was trained to see through masks to notice the obvious one Kid Flash wore, but whatever. He was still _**UNBELIEVABLY**_ pissed.

Artemis chocked back a surprised cry as she face planted onto the floor, courtesy of a kick to the lower back.

Before she could get angry a very menacing voice whispered a few choice words into her ear, "You know, for someone who was trained by her family of assassins you suck at reading people. If you keep treating the team like this, do you honestly think they will keep you as a teammate much less a friend? You can't just say things like that to hide a crush."

"I d-"

"Yes, you do. Watch your mouth and try to stay whelmed."

The team watched in unveiled shock as Robin dropped her and walked towards Kid Flash's room. Megan was so scared that the kitchen utensils she was levitating dropped to the floor.

Then silence reigned over the remaining members of Young Justice.

…

"We really need that team bonding trip, don't we?"

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Robin was slightly calmer than before as he walked to Wally's room. He knew of the past that his best friend had, but he didn't care about it. In fact, he thought he should be proud of himself for staying so carefree and laid-back as he is today. Still so loving and caring.

Nobody knew that Wally and his dads were very similar, well…more similar to one than the other.

Yeah, that's right, **dads**.

It started a week or so after Robin told Kid Flash his identity, they were both so young at the time – 8 and 10 actually, though they were in the same grade…geniuses here.

You know how best friends will call each other's parents Mom or Dad or whatever their best friend calls them? Yeah, they were _that_ close. In fact, Batman even thought of Wally as his own son – as well as Dick…and Roy. The same goes for the other mentors of the "Troublesome Trio" as the league called them.

Robin was honestly surprised that nobody on the Team realized _just how_ close the three boys were.

Snapping out of his reverie, Robin grasped the door handle leading to Wally's room and walked in and was rather surprised to find no one there.

"KF BRO YOU IN HERE?"

When there was no reply Robin locked the door behind him and took off his mask, "Wally must be more shaken up than I thought if he's not answering."

With this thought in mind he caught the door handle to the bathroom and mumbled through the door, "KF, you in there? Look I'm sure that Artemis didn't mean it, she didn't know. Let's just go back out there and let her apologize, okay?'

Dick started to worry when Wally didn't answer, it took them such a long time to build up Wally's confidence and self-esteem and he'll be damned if some bitchy blonde ruins it because she can't keep her mouth shut over a crush.

Feeling the tide of anger Dick forced open the door to be met with a sight he had never thought possible, he looked at Wally's arms in the mirror and was horrified to see the white scar tissue lines that ran up and down them.

So Dick did the logical thing. Dick screamed.

"WHAT ARE THOSE?!"

 _lineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslin_

 **Thanks for reading (for those of you who did) even though I can almost guarantee that I am now going to hell. I love cliffhangers as long as they are continued...love ya babes and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dick

**Hey guys! It's Thanksgiving break and I'm waiting out my lab partners so I updated really soon...anyways I hope you like!**

 _lineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslinesinelsineslineslineslineslineslinsleinslinesnlilineslineslineslineslinesin_

WARNING: MENTIONS OF PAST SELF-HARM AND MILD SWEARING

DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED THIS SHOW WALLY AND ROBIN WOULD'VE ALWAYS BEEN THE STARS!

 _lineslineslinesliensliensienlineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslienslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslinesline_

"WHAT ARE THOSE?!'

…

 _Fuck._

Of all the people who could've found out it had to be Dick! He didn't want his little bird to know how weak he used to be…wait a minute…

Wally froze, locking eyes with Dick. In some corner of his mind he recognized that he wasn't wearing his mask, but there was only one thought on his mind.

Everyone was going to find out.

That was enough to send him into a panic attack.

What were they gonna think? They were going to disown him! Kick him out because he couldn't keep a damn secret! They'd treat him like a baby! Like he couldn't handle himself! They'd constantly worry about him! Would they take all the sharp stuff out of his room? Would they try to send him to therapy? He wasn't crazy! He didn't need help! HE GOT OVER IT! Why was Dick walking towards him? What was he saying? Oh god Dick was crying. He made ROBIN CRY! What is he doing? Ow! That hurt. What's happening? Why is he on the bathroom floor? When did he start crying! Why was Dick breathing like that? What was he saying?

"-kay Wally, 1…2…3…deep breathes, okay? Just follow me…" As Dick kept up his soothing manner Wally started to calm down, "Okay, okay, that's good. Wally, can you say something to me?"

Disoriented green eyes met grieving baby blues, "Wh-What," he swallowed, "happened?"

At this Dick looked crestfallen, "You had a panic attack after…" he grabbed hold of Wally's wrist.

"Oh."

Despite the situation, Dick giggled a little making Wally's face brighten, even though tears were still making their way down both faces.

Dick pressed their foreheads together and looked deep into his eyes making them blush, "Wally…why didn't you tell me?"

That was the million dollar question wasn't it. If he really thought about it, he _didn't_ want to be treated like glass…but…

"I d-didn't want t-to dis…appoint you."

And there it was. Dick adopted the saddest expression he had ever seen, was that love mixed in? No. Impossible. Dick couldn't care like that for him. But if he didn't, why was he curling up on his lap?

"Wally, you are the strongest most loving person I have ever met – I don't think I could ever be disappointed in you." Dick's muffled voice came from Wally's chest. They continued to sit in each other's comfort until he fell asleep in Wally's lap and arms.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

 _What? Where am I?_

Dick snuggled into the hard yet incredibly soft and comfortable pillow until a knock came from the door. So he did what any tired teenager would do, he glared at it.

"WHAT?" though he was so sleepy it came out as, "Whmph?"

"Oh I'm sorry are you awake yet?" came the ever naïve voice from the door, "I just made some food for breakfast and thought the team could have breakfast together? Especially after last night…I made extra even for you! I know how much you love food always talking about it and I'm rambling again, umm…are you coming down?"

 _Didn't they learn from last time not to wake me up unless it was an emergency?_

"No, M'gann. I think I'll wait until I wake up." Hopefully that would scare it off. Unfortunately, it did the opposite.

"Robin? What are you doing in Wally's room?"

 _Crap!_ Last night's memories came rushing back to him.

"Um…late night video games! We completely crashed…we'll be out in a bit, okay?"

"Oh…okay."

Dick sighed, she sounded so dejected and he actually felt kind of guilty…but Wally was more important right now. Oh god, he snuggled deeper into his chest.

 _How could I have cried myself to sleep IN HIS LAP? Though it did feel nice wrapped in his arms…_

His thoughts were cut off as his pillow started shifting and eyes squeezed shut before finally opening. Wally's slightly chapped lips started mumbling in a sleep induced haze until one word finally made it through, "Dick?"

"Yeah Wally?"

Wally sighed, "Look…I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the scars before. It's just…they were from such a long time ago, since before I left Mary and Rudy's house. I just – I didn't want to be treated…like I could snap at any moment. Like I was some kind of baby that needed to be healed and needed help, but I don't. I did heal and I'm over it. That's why I didn't tell anybody."

Wally buried his face into Dick's _amazingly soft hair_ , "It's okay, I understand…but I don't like it when you don't tell me things, I guess it just hurt that you thought you'd have to hide this from me."

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't tell **anyone** else."

" _Anyone?_ " Dick questioned with that mischievous sparkle back in his eyes.

Wally hummed against him, "Anyone."

As much as Dick hated to admit it, that _did_ make him feel better. Plus, it just felt so _right_ to be in Wally's arms to be cuddled up against him. They stayed like that in restful silence with only the faint hum of Wally's computer in the background.

"Dick?" Wally whispered.

He responded just as quietly, "Yeah?"

"Do we _have_ to tell the others?"

Dick sighed, "Yes Wally."

"But!" He added feeling Wally tense, "Not until you're ready…though you should at least consider telling your dads and Roy, they won't think you any different."

He could almost _feel_ the gears turning in Wally's head.

"I'll call Roy and tell him to meet at the cave…"

Dick smiled against his – _bare?_ – chest, "Thanks."

They, once again, fell into silence until he noticed something odd.

"Wally?"

"Hmm?"

"Why am I wearing your shirt and pajama pants?"

That snapped Wally's eyes right open! He looked adorable when he blushed…it didn't cover up his gorgeous freckles! What was happening again? Right, change of clothes.

"Oh! Uhhh…well you see, uh…I didn't think you'd be to, um, comfortable sleeping in your Robin suit so…I changed you into…some of my clothes. Ihopeyoudon'tmind!"

Dick just giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before quickly pushing their foreheads together, "I don't mind."

The smile that appeared on Wally's face put the sun to shame before a loud grumble filled the room causing them both to laugh and – grudgingly – get up.

"Maybe we should go downstairs and grab some food for your black hole of a stomach."

"Hey! I will have you know that-"

"You have a high metabolism, maybe you should have it emblazoned on that big head of yours."

"I'm not the one wearing Kid Flash merch right now!"

"Really KF? Your ego is just as big as your feet!"

"Wait…did we just kiss?"

They both froze.

 _Crap! I can't believe I just kissed my CRUSH in his BED…my STRAIGHT crush that flirts with every woman under the sun!_

"Oh- uhh…"

"Hey it's okay!" He said with a charming smile that has never been spared on anyone before, "We'll talk about it later."

Then he pulled Dick close and did the last thing he ever expected, he pulled him close and _kissed him back!_

"Plus, it's not like I didn't exactly enjoy it."

Dick just stood there, blushing and dumfounded while Wally just looked at him mildly amused, but blushing just as much with a goofy grin. He didn't even register Wally moving until he heard the tell-tale click of a communicator turning on as Wally plopped down on the couch.

"Speedy Ginger come in…Little Red and Wingy requesting passage to Arrow Land, come in."

There was static for a moment before a chuckle broke through.

"Yeah little bro, what's up?"

Wally looked at Dick one last time for reassurance, but he didn't notice Dick grabbing his mask.

"Um…I need you to report to the cave…in civvies."

"What, Uncle Bruce have another mission?"

Wally paused, "Uhh- no. But…I have something I need to tell you…It's not that import-OW! Dick what was that for?! Okay okay! Just…report to the cave."

"Uh, okay little bro. Just, don't run off or anything. And try not to devour everything at the cave, I would like to have a snack to enjoy all the favors you're about to owe me! Red Arrow out."

"WAIT WHAT!? Dude, please tell me that didn't just happen!"

Wally looked to the now empty spot as a cackle echoed throughout the room.

"DUDE! I hate it when you do that!"

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"Wally's on his way down."

The entire team started when Robin spoke.

"WHEN did you get here?" Artemis half-yelled as Robin poured syrup on his pancakes.

M'gann practically tackled him in a hug while squealing, "Since now."

Artemis kept eating while muttering something that sounded like 'little troll'.

"My friend, I am glad you have joined us."

"It's not a problem, Kal. I completely destroyed Wally in COD last night, he's probably still moping in his room."

"WAS THAT SCORN I HEAR?" Wally ran straight to the pancakes, "Hey, where's Supey?"

"He's in a training session with Superman!" Megan happily replied.

"So Big Blue finally decided to get his head outta his ass, eh?" Wally said around a mouthful of pancakes.

"Wally." M'gann chided, "Language."

The only response she got was an eye roll while Artemis pulled Wally to the side, "Look, Baywatch, I'm…sorry. About what I said earlier…you…didn't deserve it. I was just angry and…taking it out on you."

"It's fine, no harm no foul." Wally put a hand on her shoulder, "Okay?"

She took a deep breath, "Okay."

 _Recognized Speedy B-06_

 _lieslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslenslineslineslieslnieslinelineslineslineslineslineslineslineslin_

 **Sorry if this fic seems to be moving a bit fast...please leave reviews on what y'all think!**


	3. Chapter 3: Roy

**THIS FIC IS NOT A LOST CAUSE I PROMISE! I'LLTRY TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK AND DEFINITLY UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE A MONTH!**

 **Hey guys I'm still alive! Sorry that I haven't been updating (ya gotta love grandfathers looking over your shoulder at what you're writing. I don't like that.) I've been super busy with a ton of stupid shit.**

 **This chapter isn't so much about Roy's reaction as it is the aftermath and stuff… so enjoy and tell me what y'all think!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned this series it would have turned out A LOT differently.**

 _lineslineslineslineslines_

 _Red Arrow B-06_

"Oooh, Wally and Artemis in a dark corner together…nothing suspicious _there_." Roy sauntered into the room. "So little bro, what'd'ya need to talk about?"

"I'll show you in my room." Wally grumbled as Robin tried his best to cover a scowl.

As the trio walked to his room Wally couldn't hold back the waves of panic surging through him with every step closer. Dick…he was understanding and comforting, something in Wally's gut was telling him it wouldn't be as easy telling Roy – he was like an huge ball of teenage angst and anger!

Wally was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice the door in front of him until he ran headfirst into it.

"OW!"

His brothers' laughter was heard throughout the entire mountain.

Wally stood up grumbling and opened his door, "So…what's this _big secret_?"

Robin (now Dick) looked at Wally with an expectant look on his face, "Uh…maybe…you should probably sit down."

Now Roy was feeling a little apprehensive too, he couldn't begin to imagine what was wrong with his friend. It was obvious he was uncomfortable and nervous, but he shouldn't still feel that way around Roy and Dick. They grew up together, through thick and thin, they knew everything about each other.

He didn't know how _wrong_ he was.

So Roy sat down and raised an eyebrow, equal parts scared (though he'd never admit that) and amused, "Look, this is…kind of hard to explain…but…I-I _need_ to know that you won't tell anyone, _anyone at all_ unless I tell you to, okay? Please, promise me."

His eyebrows scrunched together, "Yeah, you have my word."

He observed as Wally took some deep breathes to prevent a panic attack, he had never seen him act like this. Though he did smile when Dick started to rub soothing circles into Wally's back and give him comforting kisses on the cheek, _about time they got together._

Then Wally rolled up his sleeves.

And he did the only responsible thing he could think of.

He promised to comfort and help heal his brother.

 _After_ he flipped his shit.

"WHAT THE HELL WALLY!?," he grabbed Wally's arm and inspected the puckered scars, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF?! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT YOU ARE TO ME? TO US!? HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO YOURSELF!?"

Wally wouldn't look up, too ashamed to meet his brother's gaze and fearful of the disappointment he was sure would be found. Unsurprisingly it was Dick who came to his rescue by laying a calming hand on his elder's shoulder, causing him to stop mid rant and **breathe.**

"Okay. Okay! Dick you can let go now. I'm done, I'm not gonna start throwing things…again." Dick merely raised an eyebrow.

"You mean done like last time you ran off and got hurt on patrol or **actually** done?" Roy sighed. He deserved that.

He gently grabbed Wally's chin forcing each to meet the other's gaze, "Wally, I'm not mad (anymore) or disappointed. I… I'm glad that you told me though."

That was unexpected. Wally was expecting… I don't know… _not that._ As he sat in his shock he didn't realize the others saying his name until Dick flicked him in the ear.

"OW! DUDE WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For not telling us in the first place."

"Agreed."

"Wow, fancy word Roy. You been reading up lately?"

"Shut up Speedy."

"HEY! I'm the only Speedy 'round here!"

"I thought you were _Red Arrow_ now."

"Whatever, bird boy."

"Okay, but in all seriousness, Wally," Roy shifted to look at him, "I know that I can be temperamental and grumpy… but… you know you can come to me… talk to me… about anything… right?"

Wally nodded but didn't look up, coaxing a sigh from the remaining brother. _How could we not have noticed that Wally had so little faith and confidence in himself?_

"Wally," Dick started, "you _can_ talk to us about anything. Nothing is ever too important for family. We won't be disappointed or angry, you're a hero… our hero." Roy just nodded along, not really having any valuable input.

"I… I get it, I get _that_ it's just that… I got over these – these _problems_ and… I've never talked to anybody about this before. I got over it." Wally said finally looking up, but his misty eyes betrayed him. "I don't want to burden you guys with things I've already dealt with."

"Big word, burden, huh? I guess I need to find a dictionary because the definition of that word _**must**_ have changed since the last time _I_ checked." Roy lightly teased, he wasn't really good with emotions, he was hoping Wally would get the message though. And by the look in his eyes, he did.

His problems and feelings weren't an issue _or_ burden, they were family they **wanted** to help. That's what they were here for. Dick and Roy shared a look, as much as they hated to admit it, they both found that talking things out with Bruce really helped. He gave you what you needed to hear, not what you wanted… and he was straight to the point. Unfortunately, Bruce was the mentor who could relate to problems the most _and_ he was the most anti-social and unemotional. Great, right?

"Wally… have you considered telling the others?" Roy tentatively asked. He knew his brother needed to talk this out so he could fully move on, despite what he said. Maybe talking to his friends would be easier, even if he didn't necessarily like them… or trust them.

Wally hesitated, sometime during their conversation they all moved to sit on his bed. Wally was against the headboard holding some pillows in his lap while his companions sat to either side of him. "Others as in… who?"

Roy took a deep breath, "The Team."

Wally's eyes widened almost comically… they would have laughed if it weren't for the circumstances, "Oh. HELL. NO. I'm not telling them."

The response managed to surprise, confuse, _and_ worry the other two, "Sorry, you guys, it's just… I love the team and all but… this is a family matter. I don't want them or need them to know. They would only make things worse."

Dick raised an eyebrow, "NO! I didn't mean it like that! Just… ugh. Forget it!" Wally stuffed his face into the pillow on his lap and groaned drawing a chuckle from Roy.

"Relax you big baby! We get whatcha mean. But you really should talk to somebody." He only looked up with a grateful smile… until the last sentence registered, then it quickly turned into a scowl that somehow mixed well with the ever so slight curiosity.

"I don't need any help… besides, who would I talk to anyway? Ollie? Barry? Bruce? Ollie won't know how to handle me and probably pity me… or send me to a psych ward, Barry will feel guilty about everything and for having not noticed and start thinking he's the worst father ever, and Bruce… he's… he's not that good with… with this… depressed… stuff." Wally buried his head into his pillow again, but this time it was out of embarrassment. Something that did not go unnoticed by his experienced friends.

The Team was close, admittedly, but not family. They all thought Wally was the hyper active, ever optimistic, sarcastic speedster that was always joyful, mischievous, annoying, and fun. But they didn't know how to read his signs like his _**family**_ did. The small _itty bitty_ things that gave away the true emotions that the red head was feeling, not the mask he was presenting. But sometimes… apparently the mask was so carefully crafted and skillfully performed that two-thirds of the trio was fooled. But they learned from their mistakes and would not be fooled again, so Wally didn't even bother trying to bother with it anymore… except in front of the Team. That was different.

They didn't know Wally.

"Dude," Dick gave a playful push to Wally's head making it sink further into the pillow, "you don't need to be embarrassed about how you feel."

Wally gave a non-committal grunt causing him to continue in a softer voice, "You've been through a lot."

One forest green eye peeked open to see two of the most important people in his life looking at him with gentle yet stubborn expressions, "You're really not going to let this go… are you?"

"Nope!" They answered together, _great._

"Well… then who do I talk to? Not Barry. I can't put that on him right now." This caused the brothers to frown, but left it in favor of the current issue.

"And _**definitely not**_ Ollie. I love my guardian and all that jazz but he's a really sucky person at helping." This drew some chuckling.

"And I **won't** talk to Dinah. She's caring and stuff but this isn't her business."

A few minutes of silence passed.

"Wally, maybe you should talk to Bruce." Wally gave him a quick look of shock but it clouded over to understanding as the seconds ticked by. It made sense, Bruce was a _really_ good advice giver… when he wanted to be. And he knew what it was like to be in Wally's situation, not exactly but still the same feelings more or less.

Roy nodded along, "He may not seem like the emotional type but he always seems to give you just the right advice."

Wally looked down, "I will tell him… and talk to him. I swear! But just… not yet. Not now. I should get some… practice! With… the others."

Dick looked adorably confused to Wally while Roy just looked confused, "But, didn't you just say you would talk to Bruce?"

Wally looked a little kid who just got scolded, "Yeah, I did. But I meant I'll _talk_ to him about my feelings and stuff. But that doesn't mean I can't make the others… aware of my… scars."

Yeah, okay. They could see why Wally would want some practice telling people before working up to Bruce – it was obvious that he was afraid of disappointing the man. They could also see that Wally was ashamed, embarrassed, and extremely self-conscious about his scars.

He didn't need to be, they were the scars of a survivor.

Dick grabbed his arm and gently brought the mottled skin to his lips and gave it a tender kiss, "You don't need to hide them anymore, and you don't need to be ashamed. They're just more proof of how strong you are, even alone."

Roy brushed his hand along Wally's other forearm, "These are just more proof that you're a survivor."

Wally smiled, "Yeah, I guess it is isn't it… I'll tell Ollie next. He makes a good test monkey since I haven't actually told a mentor yet."

They all bust out laughing, Ollie could be crazy as a fruit loop and dense as an elephant.

After all the laughter died down Roy finally spoke, "So, when you gonna tell 'em?"

The only response was a shrug so Dick offered an answer, "He'll tell him tomorrow, _won't you Wally?_ "

"Yeah I'll talk to him tomorrow." He waved his hand dismissively, "But for now… let's just watch some movies and relax. I have a feeling this is gonna be a stress-filled week, so _I'm_ going to enjoy the last of my free time."

He hopped up and started heading to the kitchen, "You comin' or am I eating the fridge by myself?"

 _lineslineslineslienslineslineslineslienslienslienslineeslines_

 **Did you know that** _ **greatful**_ **is actually spelt** _ **grateful**_ **? No joke! I didn't find out until I saw the AN on a fanfic I was reading, looked it up and everything! Isn't that weird? I probably had some points taken off of essays for that…**

 **I have been super obsessed with Shakira lately! It's all I listen to. Seriously. Funny thing is I don't speak a lick of Spanish!**

 **Doesn't mean I can't enjoy it**

 **Hmmmm… questions to ask, questions to ask… oh!**

 **One of my fandoms is Ben 10 (older Ben, think Alien Force or Ultimate Alien), does anyone know any good fics where his parents find out that** _ **he's**_ **Ben 10 the Superhero?**

 **I promise I'll update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Oliver

**I AM SOOOO SORRY! I said that'd I'd update soon and I didn't! I'm a dork. But that's a good thing. I'm sorry.**

 **But anyways, I hope y'all like this chapter!**

 **I'll TRY to update more often. (No more broken promises.) School's been kicking my ass.**

 **I also introduced some OC's in this chapter (my bad if you don't like it but tell me what you think. They aren't going to be really important for the plot line or anything)**

 **Warnings: If you guys don't know the warnings that come with this story right now I'm going to cry in my room (Sorry, I got two hours of sleep last night and am now at school). I will, however, warn you that there** _ **is**_ **some underage drinking in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of its characters… I only own like two of my OC's… see if you can guess who the father is [It makes sense later on]. IT'S AN ALLUSION TO WHO HE IS. I CAN USE HIS NAME IF I WANT. THERE'S NO PROOF.**

 **Anyways, I hope you like it!**

 _ **Read on…**_

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Bleary forest green eyes slowly blinked at the sound of a scream.

 _What the hell?_

Wally fully opened his eyes at the sound of a gun and nearly jumped up ready to fight until he remembered what had happened yesterday.

After Wally had showed his scars to Roy, _wasn't that nerve-racking_ , and raided the fridge the trio decided to enjoy some of their free time for once and – for some odd reason – chosen to watch a horror movie of all things. A HORROR MOVIE! They had enough of that in their lives. Whatever. They had a good time.

Finally noticing a small weight on his chest, Wally looked down to see his little bird asleep on his chest. _HIS_ little bird.

He would never get tired of saying that.

Wally buried his head into Richard's soft raven black hair and tried to think over the events of the past few days.

Key word: _tried_.

He wasn't very successful.

As he looked around his room in the cave and couldn't help but feel like it was all closing in on him. The pressure was too much. He didn't know if he could summon up the courage to tell Bruce, Barry, or even Ollie about his past problem.

Mostly because deep DEEP down he knew he wasn't _completely_ over it.

Wally sighed and gently untangled himself from his boyfriend and snuck around Roy. He knew he would feel completely terrible about this later but right now he just needed **out.**

He was a speedster. It was natural.

Besides he might even be back before they woke up or noticed he was gone, it was only 1:30 a.m.

 _lineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslin_

Wally walked around the beach and listened to the waves crashing around him and the midnight peace.

He didn't really know how he felt about all this.

On one hand he was glad the others knew and that he had someone to talk to. On the other… he still felt like he was a burden and he was just adding more stress they didn't need. _Especially_ not his parents either. They'd all be disappointed and send him to a psych ward or something.

Wally took a swift drink of his cooler.

Yeah, he was a lot more screwed up than he let on. And…

 _What if they don't want me anymore? I mean I drink and keep secrets and do stupid shit that they shouldn't have to deal with._

Wally told himself he would never get drunk. Not after Rudolph.

But that didn't mean he couldn't drink. Or get high. But THAT was in the past to. He didn't do drugs ever since he met Roy and Richard… but he let himself have a few drinks every once in a while.

 _What is wrong with me. I have a great family, an amazing boyfriend, and a team who has my back. So WHY do I still feel this way? Why do I still do this?_

He didn't even notice the sun coming up.

 _lineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslienslienslienslin_

Wally walked aimlessly around the beach area as more and more people began to show up and made his way onto the pier.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the little girl in front of him until he tripped over her.

And she started crying.

 _Shit._

"No No No! Don't cry! Don't cry! Why are you so sad?" He quickly checked her over for any injuries and rubbed her arms in a comforting manner.

Chocolate brown puppy eyes blinked up at him through tears, "You… you spill… my… ICE CREAM!" as she broke out into a fresh new round of tears.

Wally looked quickly around for a solution, he really didn't want to be the cause of her breakdown.

"AHA!" he exclaimed as he spotted an ice cream stand not too far away, "Would you like to get another ice cream, sweetheart?"

Her little blonde head bounced up and down, "Yes, yes, yes, Yes, YES, YE-"

"Okay, honey," He chuckled and picked the little girl up on his hip, "let's go get you some ice cream, eh?"

"Ice cream!" She cheered.

Wally paid for her ice cream, _thank god he had a ten_ , and the little girl, Helena as he found out, ran off to her mother.

Wally turned around at the sound of a childish giggle to see a little boy laughing at him.

He couldn't help but smile, "What are you laughing at, huh?"

The little boy grinned, "Just laughing at you getting _served_ by a baby girl."

Wally sputtered, "Wh-What?! I… I did _not_ get served by a baby girl!"

"Yeah, yeah," the boy met Wally's eyes and he had to swallow a gasp. The boy's eyes were a mysterious sea green and almost seemed to glow. He was so caught up in examining the raven haired boy he almost missed his next sentence. "You only bought her a toy and two ice creams because you were _totally_ in complete control." His eyes twinkled mischievously, " _Wuss_."

Wally ruffled his hair, "Well how would you like a knuckle-sandwich from this _**wuss**_!"

The boy giggled and kicked to get out of Wally's playful grasp, finally he escaped and shoved Wally giving him a mock glare.

Wally settled down, "So what's your name, kid?"

"I'm not a kid." He scowled. Wally snorted the **kid** looked around nine years old. "And I'm Danny." He stuck out his hand and they shook.

"Yeah? I'm Wally." The kid _Danny_ smothered a laugh.

"What? Did you get to happy running into walls or something?"

Wally tried to send him a glare but the mirth in his eyes was clearly visible.

He broke into a wide grin. "You know, kid, I think we might just get along."

 _lineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslines_

The two boys walked spent some time walking around the board walk and teasing each other until…

" _ **DAAAAAANNYYYYYYYYY!**_ "

Danny froze. Wally raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you _forget_ something?"

A woman who looked in her late twenties came running towards them followed by a man who was _ridiculously_ tall. And both admittedly attractive.

The woman had golden skin, stormy grey eyes, and red-blonde-brown hair; the man had deeply tanned skin, jet black hair, and… _sea green eyes?_

Wally looked down at the boy next to him. Yup, these were definitely his parents. He looked like his mother with her skin tone and had his father's eyes and hair.

"DANIEL COBALT JACKSON IF YOU **EVER** RUN OFF LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL LEAVE YOU AND YOUR FATHER UNDER A BRIDGE!"

All the men flinched. An angry woman was _never_ a good woman to cross.

The tall man spluttered in disbelief, "Wha-why me?!"

The woman fixed her glare on him. Even Wally shivered. " _Because_ **you** were supposed to be **watching** him."

"We're sorry." Both Raven heads mumbled, looking at their toes.

She seemed to ruffle victoriously at this, "Good. I'm happy to know that it **won't. happen. again."**

Then her gaze shifted to Wally absolutely _brimming_ with curiosity at the strange boy who spent all day with her son. "Who are you?"

Wally snapped out of his daze, "Oh-uh, I'm Wally." And clumsily stuck out his hand.

She smiled and took it, "I'm Victoria, Danny's mother. And this is my husband, Percy."

Percy waved with a lopsided grin.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Wally said with a warm smile.

"Can he play with us? Pleeeaasseeee momma please?" Danny pleaded.

Percy smiled, it seemed infectious in this family, "Of course, guppy."

Victoria glared at him. "IF it's okay with your mother." He hastily added while putting his hands up in a placating manner.

The woman's terrifying and calculating stare turned to Wally causing him to shift uncomfortably. Her eyes collected a look of sympathy and she turned to her son, "Yes, he may."

 _lineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslnieslineslienslineslineslineslines_

Wally spent a few hours with the family and had an amazing time! They played volleyball, hunted for crabs, had competitions… but he couldn't help feeling a little sad as well. He had his own family who he should be doing this with, he felt like he was betraying them… well, more like cheating on them. What an awk-

" _SHIT!"_

Wally blushed at Victoria's glare. "Sorry."

"It's okay, what's wrong?"

He looked up to meet the three concerned gazes and couldn't help but smile. "Nothing, it's just… what time is it?"

Percy frowned, "Uh… almost 3:30 in the afternoon, why?"

Wally panicked, "Crap! I just _left_ this morning without telling anybody and they're probably looking for me!" _And worried out of their minds considering what's been going on the past few days._

Danny looked at him strangely, "Just go back then."

"I… can't."

"Why not?"

"Why don't you and your father go get us some snow cones, we'll catch up in a minute." Victoria cut in.

"Yes, sir." Both kids saluted and ran off to the snow cone stand. How a grown man and his son could act _exactly_ the same was beyond Wally.

"Wally," she started, her voice filled with compassion, "why are you hiding from your family?"

"I just… I've been opening up to them. Telling them new and… not nice things about myself… it was all… j-just a little much. I felt trapped." He sighed, she was surprisingly easy to talk to.

She nodded sympathetically, "I know the feeling. If you ever need a house to stay at when you feel too much pressure… here's our address, phone number, and other contact information."

Wally accepted them completely shell-shocked. "And you should go back to your family, talk things out, it will help relieve some of it. It's okay to keep some secrets, but your feelings? Don't hide that. It'll just make things worse and cause a whole load of misunderstandings. Plus, they're probably worried sick."

"We are." A deep voice agreed.

Wally whipped around and found himself face to face with Ollie.

Victoria smiled, "I'll go grab the others so you can say bye real quick." And turned away.

Wally hung his head and slowly turned towards Ollie, "I guess everyone's pretty mad, huh?"

Ollie scowled at him, "Of course they are. You just disappeared in the morning without telling anyone where you were going and we couldn't find you ANYWHERE. We were worried out of our minds wondering if something had happened to you. _What were you thinking?_ "

Wally kept his head lowered.

"We'll see you soon, Wally, be sure to drop by sometimes alright?" After the comforting family gave him their hugs and exchanged goodbyes they left down the beach.

Wally turned to meet Ollie's glare.

"Come on. We're going back to the cave."

With that Ollie turned stiff-backed and left, leaving Wally to follow him.

 _lineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslienslineslineslin_

 _Green Arrow B-08_

 _Kid Flash B-03_

Ollie walked into the cave thin-lipped with Wally following like a scolded puppy. Dick (Robin at the moment) was pacing in the main training room while Roy was sharpening his arrows.

Robin looked up at the announcements, "WALLY!" drawing Roy's attention.

"What. The. Hell. West. We were worried sick! You can't just run off like that! Not after all you've been telling us!" Roy yelled. Ollie's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Why did you run, Wally?"

At Robin's softly spoken demand all eyes turned to Wally.

"I felt trapped." He collapsed onto the floor, "I just… felt… pressure… it's not easy. Telling people – I mean. When you've… held everything in so long." Wally put his head in his knees.

Robin sighed and took Wally's chin in his hand, softly forcing Wally to look up at him.

"Let's give them a moment." Roy led Ollie out.

Robin locked eyes with forest green eyes damp with tears and let out another melancholy sigh, laying a soft kiss on his lips – keeping their lips a centimeter apart to talk. "You know we want to help you, right?"

Wally nodded.

"You know we all love you, right?"

Another nod.

"You don't ever have to run away from us, okay? If things are too much, just tell us. We'll work around it together. We'll even ignore it for a few days if it'll keep you from doing this again, okay?"

Wally let out a deep breath and felt all the tension he had leave his body.

Wally looked at Robin. REALLY looked at him. His suit was kind of ruffled and his hair was unkempt. He also had the beginnings of bags under his eyes. In short, he looked like a mess. Wally swallowed guiltily, _he_ made Robin feel that worried… but beneath the guilt, he couldn't help but feel a little pleased. They were really willing to help him.

He looked up at Robin with all the gratitude he could muster into his eyes, "Thank you."

Robin huffed, "You're welcome, Kid Dork. Now don't pull anything like that again."

Wally gave him a watery smile and brought the exasperated Robin down for another kiss… and slowly laid back until the bird was straddling him. A creamy skinned hand made its way up his shirt and Wally swore he could stay in this moment forever with his boyfriend and never complain, he just felt… loved. Not to mention he was starting to feel some blood rush -

"AHEM."

The boys separated, sucking in air and glared up at an awkward looking Ollie and a smug looking Roy.

They glared at both.

"Sooo…." Ollie trailed off and Robin rolled his eyes underneath his mask.

His uncle was so hopeless.

Robin jumped off Wally with the grace that showed off his acrobatic nature and smoothed out his outfit, grabbing Roy's hand, "Come on Roy. These two need some time alone."

A mischievous twinkle entered the hard blue eyes, "You mean li-"

"Another word and I will decapitate you."

 _lineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslines_

Oliver looked down at Wally, still lying on the floor with his hair and shirt all messed up, and made awkward eye contact with him.

Wally got up pretty quickly and tried his best to straighten out his shirt and pat down his hair.

They looked at each other again.

How did one react after having your uncle walk in on you and your boyfriend in the middle of a make-out session?

Oh well.

"So, uh, Ri-Robin said y-you had something to tell me…?"

Wally sighed. He nearly forgot about that, how was he supposed to approach this anyways? Did he just come right out and say it or… get his opinions on it first? Maybe… soften him up? Ask about Dinah? Distract him and run? NO. Dick would be pissed. Soo… GOD DAMNIT WHY WAS THIS SO FUCKING HARD?! Now that he was trying to list out the different ways to approach this he was drawing up a blank! What the hell?!

"-ally?"

Wally jumped as a hand touched his shoulder and immediately got into a defensive stance. _Do I have –_

Ollie held up his hands in a placating manner, her had forgotten about his nephew's past. Wally always seem so… calm and laid back and cheerful. Sometimes he had a hard time remembering that the boy still had some issues.

"Yeah, Uncle Ollie?"

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Ollie drew out.

Wally studied him, _really_ studied him while trying to gauge what his reaction would be. "Yeah, there is."

"But!" Wally interrupted as Ollie was about to speak, "You have to SWEAR that what I way will NOT leave this room until I say so, understand? Swear it on… swear it on that 'crazy night' you and dad had in Florida. I still have the footage."

Ollie looked baffled but agreed and, not for the first time, Wally felt himself beginning to panic.

What would he think? Ollie was surprisingly serious when it came to his family and never hesitated to do 'what he thought best' for them. What would he think about this? Should he even tell him at all with the risk of him running to his father or dad? Maybe he should… no. no. That'd never work. Was he really right to make OLIVER the test monkey? He should've thought this through better. Okay. One – Tw-

" **I cut myself!** " He blurted out. Then promptly smacked himself in the forehead. _Real smooth, West._

After a moment of silence Wally finally gazed up to see if there had been any sort of reaction from his only uncle.

Ollie looked completely shocked. Like _paralyzed_ shocked.

"Uncle Ollie?" Wally tentatively reached out a poked his forearm.

That snapped him out of his shock, "Can I… Can I see?"

At Wally's look of unease he quickly added, "Just to… I just… Need to…"

The _make sure_ wasn't said but Wally heard it resounding in his head as if it were and quickly nodded, wanting this to be over and done with.

He rolled up his sleeves.

" _God Wally!_ "

Wally lowered his head in shame thinking he was about to be rejected again when all of the sudden he couldn't breathe.

Because his Uncle had his arms wrapped so tightly around him that it almost left no room for doubt.

"If you ever, _ever_ feel like that again you come to me, okay?" Ollie slightly shook the boy in his arms when he didn't answer right away, "OKAY?!"

"Yes, Uncle."

As both men smiled and embraced and sobbed they didn't notice the camera in the corner flash as it recorded its findings.

 _lineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslineslin_

A familiar Raven haired boy and a slightly less familiar red head looked at the scene with sad smiles. Even though they were glad at this healing moment from their brother, they knew there was still a long way to go until they could heal the wounds left behind on their hero.

Turns out Ollie was a good test monkey after all.

And they switched off the monitor.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

 **What did you guy think of this one? Were my OC's kind of okay? Sorry. I'm open to any advice y'all'd like to give me**

 **Please review! It's how I keep writing.**

 **I'll try and update soon but I am a student who needs to suddenly be ridiculously fantastic in sports, academics, leadership, and music (less but would be helpful) to get into the college she wants.**

 **!LEAVE REVIEWS FOR ME MY PRECIOUS!**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
